Silver and Gold
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Fluffy GAM Christmas OneShot


Glenn lay restlessly on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the night slowly passed. Mike and Adam were curled on either side of him; his bare chest their pillow as they slept the deep, peaceful sleep of exhausted children after a long day of playing in the snow. For the life of him, Glenn couldn't figure out how they could sleep in a strange bed. However the more Glenn thought about it, it wasn't the bed; it was rather quite comfortable; it was the house itself with it's unfamiliar creaks and groans.

Chris and Matt had called and invited them for Christmas as a way to make amends for exploding his surprise Thanksgiving dinner. Glenn had been about to politely decline when Adam spoke up and said they'd love to and then hung up; leaving Chris and Glenn to work out the particulars of the visit. That night Adam had been sent to sleep on the couch; but by morning he was curled up next to Glenn, his blonde hair fanned out on Glenn's chest and tickling his nose. They left not long after breakfast; Mike and Adam curled together in the back seat snoring and nuzzling as Glenn shook his head and smiled.

Mike shifted in his sleep and Glenn pulled his one arm free, gently moving and hoping that he didn't wake either of them up. When he turned to look at the bed, they had rolled together and were twined together; smiles on their faces as they left sleepy kisses on faces and necks. Glenn bent down and pressed a kiss to their foreheads before quietly padding out into the hallway and down the stairs; wincing as the wooden steps protested his weight. A soft jingling had him turning around and stopped as Matt's little white fluff ball hurried to catch up with him. He bent down and picked the little dog up, chuckling lightly as it bathed his face with it's tongue and nuzzled against his neck.

Glenn continued down the stairs and slowly made his way through the pitch black living room and kitchen; praying the entire time that he didn't trip over something and have Matt come down with a shotgun thinking that his house was being broken into. He needn't have worried, the path seemed to be clear of anything dangerous to his health and he snickered as he wondered if Matt had done that for Chris after hearing him complain about running into things in the dark. In the kitchen a set of sliding glass doors led out onto a nice porch and without putting on his shoes or a grabbing something to wrap himself in, Glenn opened the door and slipped out into the cold night air.

Snow was whirling on the wind and he set Lucas down when the small pup wiggled; taking a seat on one of the built in benches after wiping the snow off of it. Glenn shivered slightly but it didn't take away from the pristine beauty of the night; the snow was a brilliant white under a large full moon, stars twinkling brightly in the inky darkness as a few lone clouds trailed across the sky. Lucas jumped up next to him a couple of minutes later, his warm dog breath breezing past Glenn's face as he leapt up to lick at him and making Glenn grimace slightly. The snow flakes were large and Glenn just watched silently as they danced to and fro, bending to the will of wind—much like how he always bent to the will of his lovers. The comparison made him smile and scratched behind Lucas's ears.

"Seems I'm not the only one that likes this time of year."

The voice made Glenn jump and he whipped his head around, his face going three shades of red when he seen Chris's mom standing just inside the door.

Glenn just nodded and stood, patting his leg for Lucas to follow before stepping through the door. Chris' mother moved over to the sink and pulled down two coffee mugs then rummaged through one of the cabinets; pulling out four packages of hot chocolate and smiling at Glenn.

"You must be cold after sitting out there. Fancy a cup of hot coco?"

"Yes please." It wasn't until the words left his mouth that Glenn noticed that he was shivering and he blew into his cupped hands to warm them.

"So, what brings you out of bed at this hour?" She asked, her eyebrow arched in a near dead imitation of Chris' when he knew Matt was lying to him.

"I couldn't sleep. Strange bed and all."

"I understand. Took me a couple nights to get used to it too."

She leaned against the counter as she waited for the water to heat; her eyes still watching every move Glenn took. Glenn shifted uncomfortably and looked around the spacious kitchen as he wondered why he didn't bother putting a shirt on or why he had even left the warmth of his bed anyways. The burning sensation of her eyes on him finally drew his eyes back to her face and he swallowed before opening his mouth.

"I don't mean to stare hun." She said before Glenn could say anything at all. "But a man as handsome as yourself not married? And living with two men? Doesn't it get uncomfortable at night when they….well…." She blushed and looked down at her hands.

Glenn couldn't help it and laughed, all his nervousness melting away as tears slid down his face. With a shaking hand he wiped them away, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself.

"I really don't mean to laugh Mrs. Irvine." He said through hiccupping breaths. "But Mike and Adam are my lovers."

"Oh…OHHH" The blush on her face deepened and she chewed her bottom lip.

"It's ok." Glenn hated the fact that he embarrassed her, after all he had just met this woman and here he was sitting bare chested laughing at her. "It's just that most people want to know why those two are hanging around with a creepy bald guy."

She laughed lightly and pulled the small pot of the burner and poured the boiling water into the two coffee cups at her elbow. She set one down in front of him a moment later and took her seat, rolling the coffee cup between the palms of her hands. There was some tension in the room and Glenn cleared his throat, smiling gently as he tried to pick a topic that wouldn't add to the thickness that had settled around them.

"So, uh…" Glenn blushed red at his inability to come up with a topic.

"Would it bother you if I asked how you three met?" She asked suddenly; her face still red and her eyes in her cup. "I don't mean to pry, but it just seems…weird." Her voice dropped off and Glenn suddenly understood what she was getting at.

"If I was in your place I'd think so too." Glenn chuckled as he thought back, his eyes focusing on the window and the large flakes still swirling outside. "Honestly I don't know. It seems like I just woke up one day and they were both in my bed smiling at me. If you ask them; they'll tell you that they choose me and weren't going to take no for an answer." Glenn blushed as he remembered waking up the first morning with Adam straddling his chest and kissing him while Mike put his talented tongue to work down south of his border.

"What about Chris and Matt. Do-do you know how they got together?"

"Mrs. Irvine, does it bother you that Chris is with Matt? That he left his wife to be with Matt?" Glenn asked softly as he lifted his cup to his lips and took a tentative sip.

"No." She shook her head violently before continuing. "I hated his wife. She always seemed to stifle him, and he was always unhappy. The only good thing that came from their marriage were my grandkids. I just wish—I just wish that Chris had told me instead of keeping it to himself."

"I can understand that. But to look at it from their point of view, they didn't know how you would react to it. And Matt was afraid that you would stop talking to Chris," Glenn stopped, unsure about how much more he should say.

"I would never, I don't care as long as Chris is happy."

"And he's a lucky man for that. Mike's father, he…he's disowned Mike because of Adam and I, and when Matt heard that, I think it made him realize that no matter how far thinking has come there are still those that are closed minded."

"Mike…the brunette?" Glenn nodded and she shook her head as she reached over the table and placed a hand on his wrist. "That--that is horrible. I couldn't even fathom doing that Christopher. Mike's lucky to have you and Adam behind him then."

Glenn smiled and took another sip of his hot chocolate; listening as she started to tell stories of what Chris was like as a child and before either realized it the sun had peeked over the horizon and the sound of footsteps on the stairs intruded on their talk. As one they looked up and Glenn smirked as Chris eyed him warily while Matt rubbed at his eyes; obviously still sleepy.

"Morning Mom.......Glenn." Chris said as he plopped down in a chair between them. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"Actually I'm heading back to bed." She got up and kissed Chris's forehead then stood on tip toe to kiss Matt's cheek, finally she moved over to Glenn and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you for a wonderful talk."

Glenn blushed and mumbled 'thanks' as he stared down at his empty cup, studiously avoiding Chris's suspicious eyes.

"Jacobs,"

Chris's sentence was interrupted by Mike and Adam walking into the kitchen and dropping down onto Glenn's lap; pressing sleepy kisses to his lips and murmuring nonsense as they laid their heads on his shoulders and passed back out. With a slight head shake Glenn somehow managed to get to his feet while holding both of them and started up the stairs, stopping every once and a while to lean on against the wall and pull a couple of deep breaths. Finally their room was in sight and he breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that they were heavy, but his legs had fallen asleep something during his talk with Chris' mom and were protesting the added weight. It wasn't long before they were shut away from the world; Glenn pulling the curtains tight against the brightening daylight. Mike and Adam were once more stretched out on the bed and carefully Glenn slipped in behind Mike; knowing that somehow he'd end up in the middle again with them snuggled under his arms.

"Glenn?" Mike's voice was sleep logged and he jerkily rolled over; tossing a leg over Glenn's waist.

"Yea Mikey?"

"I know you wanted to spend Christmas at home…"

"Mikey, where ever you and Adam are, that's where I'm going to be. Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas Glenn."

Gently Glenn bent his head and kissed Mike's forehead; rubbing his back and sending his lover back into the world of dreams; smiling as Adam rolled over and plastered himself to Mike's back, a large grin on his face. He brushed some of Adam's hair from his face and smiled as he pictured their faces when they opened their gifts the next day.

"Besides guys, there's always New Years."


End file.
